Digimon Fantasy: The series
by Ryo 'Kai' Takaishi
Summary: An alternate digimon universe. The digidestined have been summoned to save another world, but what happens if they don't have their digimon with them?
1. Book 1

Digimon Fantasy: The Series  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
If this fic ever sounds like another fic, either I wrote it or 'great minds think alike'… or that fic inspired me…or I copied that fic idea…or…aw heck just tell me in the review what fic it is, and I'll reply.  
  
If I owned Digimon I would've created a Digimon video game known as Digimon Fantasy, and not be writing fanfics. I do own this story idea (well maybe not), but I do own Kai and Ryo  
  
Ages are tricky…Cody is 11, TK, Kari, Kai, Ryo are 14, Ken and Yolei are 15, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi and Izzy are 17, and Joe is 18.  
  
This fic just uses the Digimon characters; no pre-knowledge of Digimon is needed. Read the full disclaimer on chapter 1. I re-wrote this thing 32754.9 times and, well, this should be the final version.  
  
Enough has been said; let us proceed with the fic.  
  
Digimon Fantasy: An Alternate Fantasy Digimon Story  
  
Well, to cut the whole prologue short, the digidestined were summoned once again to another world. This time however, they did not have their Digimon with them. What they did get were special amulets with their crests drawn on them. (Ryo was the digidestined of Destiny, Kai was Fate, Ken was Kindness and Davis, by some miracle, was Miracles) All the above-mentioned digidestined were there, except for Yolei and Cody. The digidestined who were there were summoned into a temple, where they put on their armour and wielded their weapons for the first time in their lives. Upon wearing all of their equipment, however, they were transformed into their medieval counterparts, but still possessing memory of their previous digital lives.  
  
Tai was a Champion Warrior, wielding a two-handed colossus blade. Matt was a charismatic Cavalier slicing with two scimitars. Sora was a fire- throwing Valkryie impaling enemies with her spear, and Mimi was a sort of Dryad, slicing people up with her two cestuses. (If you don't know what cestuses are [singular form cestus] go search for it on www.diabloii.net, under 'claws') Together they formed a team known as Mega.  
  
Izzy became a Mage with knowledge of enough spells to do almost everything, from cooking magically created meat to plugging a hole in the sink. He also had other spells like lightning and thunder, and other spells dealing with molecular structures. Izzy brandished a long staff. Joe, naturally, became a Ranger; he could fight with his big hammer, and he could heal people who were injured. He somehow had a gigantic vocabulary of healing spells that even Izzy didn't have. Davis became what was known as a blockhead. He was a barbarian who could only charge into battle and club people with his …well, club. It required brute strength and little intelligence, just the thing for Davis to do. Ken was a holy crusader, what people might call a paladin. He could do basic healing spells, but was mainly a fighter with his great two-handed bardiche. (Again, look at www.diabloii.net, under pole arms) They were in the group known as Genesis.  
  
TK, Kari, Ryo and Kai were in group X. TK and Ryo each wielded a beam sword, while Kari wielded a bow and Kai, a mace. Kai was a half-fiend, a half-human half-demon, but no one but the group X people knew. The others were the exact opposite; Half-Celestials: half-angel, half-human, but they still got along very well. They were all good warriors, and also good mages, and they all knew a fair bit of healing spells.  
  
The temple, however, was destroyed, and it was such a pity. The temple could have provided a great wealth of information for the digidestined, who were still new to this world. All the digidestined knew where that they had to get across the 'River of Ages' and keep going southward. Even worse was that the temple was the last seal, when destroyed would allow the Dark Destined to roam freely around the world, terrorising the townsfolk.  
  
And slowly stalk their Digidestined counterparts, waiting to kill them all.  
  
  
  
"Greetings, and welcome to El-mekia. We welcome you." The two gate guards bowed and gestured for the four to enter through their gates. "Please, enter at your will."  
  
Tai looked at Matt, then shrugged and the two entered as though they owned the joint. Sora and Mimi followed haughtily. They had, earlier on, been advised by the guards to get some civilian clothing and to sheath their weapons, so now the four had entered the city so they could buy some clothing. 5 minutes later, they were lost.  
  
"Uh…where are we?" Asked Matt, scratching his head. Tai was looking around with his telescope, unable to decide where to go.  
  
"Just follow me!" Mimi indicated for them to follow, while she led them through endless streets and roads. Finally, they arrived in front of a road absolutely filled with dress shops. It was the 'Fifth Avenue' of El- mekia.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Tai and Matt asked cluelessly.  
  
"Women's instinct." Mimi then dragged the two boys into a dress shop, and in 5 seconds began to get them to try on different clothes. Sora just giggled and decided on a red suit. Mimi found some gold in her gold-pouch (as did everyone else) and soon, 2 beautifully dressed girls and two embarrassed-looking (but well-dressed nonetheless) boys left the street.  
  
  
  
"Um, Kai? Maybe you should try not to hover. I mean no disrespect, but um…people might freak at Half-Celestials, but if they see a half-fiend, they'd probably freak and try to impale you with a spear. So, can you like…walk?" Ryo asked, concerned about his friend. Kai grumbled as his feet touched the ground and he began to tread on the rock path.  
  
"Kai, Ryo and I will walk with you. Kari, you can just float; Kai wouldn't take it against you." TK and Ryo both landed and began to walk with Kai. Kari landed right in front of them.  
  
"I will walk with Kai too. Besides," She joked. "My wings are getting sore."  
  
"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"You'd obviously fly to the next town, that's what you'd do."  
  
  
  
The Genesis group managed to get to the River of Ages without much excitement. However, at the edge of the water (they were trying to get to the bridge in the distance), they were attacked by two dozen humanoid sharks.  
  
"Die you…lark!!!" Davis yelled, smashing his club unto a SHARK and not a lark. Ken just laughed and cleaved some sharks in half. Izzy finally finished reciting his spell, and bolts of thunder erupted from the heavens above and struck down onto the survivors.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Joe asked, removing the carcass of a shark from his hammer. Everyone nodded a yes, except for Davis who got a small cut from a shark. Joe healed it in no time, and soon they were standing one end of the bridge. Had they known that the Dark Destined were after them and would kill them, they would never have started across the bridge. But they didn't know that, and so they just crossed it, giving no caution whatsoever to the water elementals, the gigantic Krakens (giant squids/octopuses), and the thunderstorm brewing above them.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, look what we got here. A cute little girl and her 3 friends. Boy are we going to have some fun tonight!" One of the twenty bandits laughed. Kari shuddered and clung to TK, while Ryo stood forward.  
  
"Touch. Her. And. You. Die." He said through clenched teeth. Kai was trying to stick a ruby and a topaz into his mace, so that it would be enchanted with fire and lightning.  
  
The lead bandit laughed and charged at Ryo. Ryo sidestepped. The leader swerved and backhanded Ryo, who fell unto the ground. He then proceeded to knock the other two boys unto the floor, and cupped Kari's chin. "You're mine, baby."  
  
He never got to hear Kari yell, as lightning surged through his body with a burning sensation. He turned to see Kai with his white mace, smoking with heat and lightning. The leader fell dead to the ground in a pool of blood. Kari broke out in tears and began to bawl into TK's shirt.  
  
"Don't worry, people. I'll take care of this. TK, throw me your beam sword." TK complied, and soon Ryo had a beam sword on either wrist. He smiled as a beam of white energy erupted from the armguard thingy, sizzling like Darth-Vader's light saber. He stood in front of TK and Kari, while Kai stood at the back. The remaining 19 charged at them (11 of them charged at Ryo because he had two swords). Ryo laughed bitterly and left none of the 11 in one piece. Kai crushed 7 skulls, then struck the last one with lightning. (His mace was enchanted with Fire and Lightning; therefore with each strike of his mace the victim would feel pain, lightning and fire. He could also shoot hot lightning out of his mace)  
  
"Here TK, I think you'd better take this back. It's alright Kari, no problem." Kari looked at the other 3 with tears in her eyes, and smiled. "You must try to be brave Kari. We will always be by you, from now until the end of this journey, at least.  
  
  
  
After taking a hearty meal with their loved ones, the Mega team decided to continue on their journey southwards. Tai missed, and was worried about Kari. Matt was worried for TK. Sora reminded Tai that TK was there for Kari, and Mimi reminded Matt that Kari was there for TK.  
  
"Besides, I don't think Ryo and Kai will let anything bad happen to Kari, but I'm sure TK and Kari will become *very* close after this." Mimi giggled.  
  
"What I'm worried about is that Ryo or Kai or TK will take advantage of Kari. What's worse is all three of them taking advantage of Kari at this time."  
  
"Oh come on. Kai and Ryo don't feel anything for Kari. They just swore to protect Kari for life."  
  
"TK swore to protect Kari, and look what's happened between them."  
  
Sora just sighed and shook her head. She knew more things about the two mysterious newcomers than either of them. "Anyway, they just support TK and Kari, and you two should too."  
  
"Oh no. Matt's gonna be my brother-in-law. God save us all." Tai got a dark look from Matt, and then decided to irritate Matt. "What would it be like for Mimi to be related to Sora. I wonder…" The other three were puzzled until they figured out what was going on. Tai and Sora were a declared couple, but Matt and Mimi were still silent about their love for each other. Mimi blushed, while Matt tried to stuff a pair of chopsticks down Tai's throat.  
  
"Tai…Kamiya…you just wait till I get to the crockery!" Matt said, now stuffing a fork and a spoon into Tai's mouth. Sora and Mimi laughed as the cutlery-swallowing feat was turned into a wrestling match. They weren't laughing a few minutes later, when the innkeeper kicked the four out. Mimi sighed.  
  
"When will those two *ever* get along?"  
  
  
  
After the incident in the forest, Ryo decided "Oh what the heck. It won't be much use looking inconspicuous if 20 different mobs mob us along the way. Let's just fly across this forest." Thus TK, Kari and Ryo spread their angelic wings in a small storm of feathers, while Kai revealed his dark red wings. "Just say they're specially enchanted Wings of Mercury on your back."  
  
Kai snorted, while TK and Kari laughed. "Yeah right. And I suppose you're wearing special, magically enchanted 'Wings of White Chickens' on your back."  
  
"Actually, I think Wings of Eagles might be a better substitute. Chickens, even if they are white, don't fly." TK and Kari began to roll on the floor laughing, while Kai snickered and Ryo stood with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Ah, three boys and a girl. Are we going to have fun tonight!" Another bandit yelled out. (They had hid their wings while laughing.) Ryo got a mischievous look in his eyes, then whispered something to Kai.  
  
"You can take them," Ryo indicated TK and Kari, who protested. "But leave here. I am busy right now."  
  
"You can be busy in hell!"  
  
"Hey, you come from hell too? What's your name? Mine's Lucifer." Kai extended his left hand (right hand clutching the mace) and spread his demonic-looking wings out.  
  
"Y-y-you-you're…a…d-d-demon!!!" Kai laughed menacingly and spread his wings even wider. He floated towards the bandit, who, along with his mob, disappeared back into the forest. The group all laughed, spread their wings and flew towards the sky.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Lucifer is the demon from Angel Sanctuary, info courtesy of golden-flame4. Please, read and review. 


	2. Book 2

Digimon Fantasy: The Series  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
This fic just uses the Digimon characters; no pre-knowledge of Digimon is needed. Read the full disclaimer on chapter 1. I re-wrote this thing 32754.9 times and, well, this should be the final version.  
  
This one has a little of all the groups, before finally resting on the Takari part.  
  
Enough has been said; let us proceed with the fic.  
  
Digimon Fantasy: An Alternate Fantasy Digimon Story  
  
  
  
Last time, on Digimon Fantasy!  
  
[The digidestined who were there were summoned into a temple, where they put on their armour and wielded their weapons for the first time in their lives. Upon wearing all of their equipment, however, they were transformed into their medieval counterparts, but still possessing memory of their previous digital lives.]  
  
[Tai…Matt…Sora…and Mimi… formed a group known as Mega. Izzy…Joe…Davis…and Ken…formed a group known as Genesis. TK…Kari…Ryo…and Kai…were group X.]  
  
[Had they known that the Dark Destined were after them and would kill them, they would never have started across the bridge. But they didn't know that, and so they just crossed it, giving no caution whatsoever to the water elementals, the gigantic Krakens (giant squids/octopuses), and the thunderstorm brewing above them.]  
  
[After the incident in the forest, Ryo decided "Oh what the heck. It won't be much use looking inconspicuous if 20 different mobs mob us along the way. Let's just fly across this forest.]  
  
  
  
The Mega group, which consisted of Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi, made it to the southern end of El-mekia, a gigantic, peaceful town. They said their good-byes to civilisation, then in civilian clothes, walked off into a forest which was said to lead towards the River of Ages.  
  
"I hate this forest. It's so warm!" Mimi complained again for the 3829th time that day. They had barely entered the forest 2 hours ago, and already Mimi found time to complain 3830 times. Matt was in front slashing a route in front of them, while Tai swung an axe he had picked up on the streets of El-mekia. There was just insufficient space for Tai to swing his colossus blade without beheading his team-mates. They finally made it to a clearing, where Matt summoned up some cold water to spring forth from the earth in a spring. Mimi was the first to drink from the spring.  
  
"Ah, cool fresh water!" Mimi exclaimed, while the rest drunk from their water-gourds. They took turns to refill their gourds (not to mention take a drink) and soon they were refreshed and ready to go.  
  
"People, now!" A bandit leapt in front of Mimi, while several others appeared around the clearing, blocking the group's exit. Tai and Matt smiled confidently. Mimi swung her cestuses and knocked out the bandit. Sora speared several in the leg with her spear. The rest; well let's just say Matt first froze and shattered some bandits, then they all leapt into a tree while Tai swung his blade once…and in the process sliced up the bandits.  
  
"Eww…look at those corpses. Tai, are you actually going to loot these corpses?" Mimi asked, disgusted. Tai nodded, while Matt got ready. "We could find stuff in here. We won't take their weapons or their clothes, but heck. We can get some money, some jewellery…look! An emerald for you, Mimi!" Mimi then forgot about the bloodshed and gushed over her new gem, which she put in her left cestus (she put another one in her right one later). Tai stuck 3 rubies into his colossal blade, while Matt stuck a sapphire in both of his scimitars, and then another sapphire on his helm. Sora stuck a ruby and a white diamond in her spear. The four then proceeded to walk into the trees in a southerly direction.  
  
  
  
They had already spent a day and a night on the bridge, and now getting into their second day, they were quite worried that the bridge might have collapsed halfway and they had to walk back; or two armies come charging from either side of the bridge and they were in the middle. Or someone destroyed the bridge at both ends, causing them to drown.  
  
"Ah don't worry. This bridge is made of wood, so if it collapses at both ends we can still use this as a boat, all we need to do is to cast a movement spell." Izzy explained to the worried Joe. Davis was snoring (What? At high noon?!) and Ken was looking across the ocean. Joe noticed a squirt of water from the sea and raised his hammer…to club a shark which had tried to jump onto the bridge. The shark fell onto Davis, who immediately freaked out.  
  
"AH! LARK! SMARK! DUCK!!!" Davis ran around in a circle, grabbed his club, and promptly fell into the river. The others gasped at this. Davis reappeared a moment later, jumping out of the water onto the bridge, landing directly in between the three. He gasped a bit, before yelling out "L-E-MANTLE!" and fainting. They were still puzzled when three small eddies began to appear in the water.  
  
"Ah, I believe that what Davis has seen, are…" Izzy began, but was interrupted by the screams of the other two. "WATER ELEMENTAL!!! RUN!!!"  
  
From each of the eddy rose a naga-like being; they were made out of water, but they looked like creatures who had a human torso, and a water cyclone for a body. They were extremely powerful, and had a poison attack in addition to their water attack and their physical attack. They made a gurgling sound, then began to move towards the bridge.  
  
Izzy muttered some words, then with a swing of his staff sent out a bolt of purple lightning. The elemental was paralysed for a while before striking at Izzy. Or at least it tried to. Izzy muttered some other words, then a ball of energy appeared over his head. Three bolts of lightning shot out at each elemental. The bolts hopped from one elemental to the next, then into the water to kill some unknowing jellyfish. The ball of energy continued to send out bolts until the elementals let out a death cry and turned into a spray of water again.  
  
"Purple lightning; does damage and paralyses enough to cast continuous chain lightning." Izzy explained the two, who had freaked out during the battle at seeing water elementals. (Without offensive battle magic, it's impossible to defeat water elementals unless you happen to have an 'exploding ball of lightning' handy.) "Continuous Chain Lightning: Takes quite a while to cast, but can be devastating when in a crowd."  
  
"Izzy." "Yes Joe?" "Can you please stop talking? I need to breathe too you know." "What does that have to do with me talking?" "JUST SHUT UP FOR A WHILE!!!"  
  
Izzy sat down, unhappy at Joe's outbreak. {Sorry Izzy fans, I don't have anything against Izzy, but Joe's just got a heart attack right now. He can't bear to here Izzy talk.}  
  
  
  
"OK. I think I see the trail already. There's the city, we should land on the trail and walk to it. Let's go people." Ryo directed the other three towards a path leading to the city. They landed and folded their wings. (Amazingly enough their wings can disappear when they don't need them and reappear when they do.)  
  
TK and Kari walked towards the city silently, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. Kai, because of the lack of things to talk about, just walked. Ryo cursed the lack of entertainment, when suddenly three trees morphed into Grass Elementals and stood before them. "Halt. No One Shall Pass Us. NOSPU!"  
  
Ryo, TK and Kari looked on dumbfounded at the three trees, while Kai just walked up to them with a "Get out of our way." He began to shatter the trees with his mace. This time, whenever the mace struck the tree, lightning would appear out of nowhere and strike the tree, starting a fire on the tree itself, not only burning it but also blinding it with the smoke rising from the trees. Soon there were three smoking trees on the ground. Ryo yelled loudly "WHAT THE HECK!" and soon the four floated towards the city in a bubble.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble." Joked TK, as he poked the bubble with his beam sword. The bubble popped, and they entered the city gates. They were immediately re-energized at the sight of civilisation, and soon Ryo found himself looking at TK, Kari and Kai wolf down food like they hadn't eaten ever.  
  
"Tht's gthd. Thwust thsut!" Kai managed to sputter out, causing some pieces of food to hit TK. Kari giggled. "TK looks so cute when he's got food on him."  
  
Ryo sighed. "You think he's cute even when he's in total darkness and you can't see him." Kari threw some food at Ryo, but missed and his someone else. That guys stood up and cursed, while Kai picked up his plate and yelled. "FOOD FIGHT!" Soon, food was flying everywhere. TK, Kari and Ryo dodged below the table.  
  
"You know, Kari, this is mostly your fault."  
  
"Well I can't help it if you look so darned cute when you've got chicken on your hair."  
  
Ryo opened his mouth to speak, but then a piece of cake landed in his mouth. He tasted it thoughtfully, before opening his mouth again. "Kai was right; the food is good." He then raised his hand above the table and caught a plate of chicken.  
  
"Dig in guys; I think we'll probably get kicked out after this." They started to eat, while the fight raged on above them. Soon, Kai was kicked out of the inn (literally), while the others left silently. Kai was a walking salad of food, and soon dogs appeared everywhere. They found themselves on the doorstep of a nice-looking inn, and they entered to find it looking *very* Japanese.  
  
"Arigato." Kari looked surprised at the waiter's greeting in Japanese, and tried to talk to him in Japanese while the boys sat down at the table.  
  
"Sorry, I only know how to say hello. Boss knows Japanese very well though."  
  
A wrinkled old man (looking like Cody's grandfather in medieval Japanese clothes came out and bowed to them. TK and Kari began a furious exchange of Japanese words with the old man, while Kai just sat there and wondered what the heck 'Ashita' and 'Wada' meant. Ryo fell asleep, and Kai roused him. TK and Kari sat down, seemingly depressed. The old guy bowed and left.  
  
"What happened?" "He says that this is the only inn with a vacancy." "Then what's the problem? We do have enough money, don't we?" "Yeah, but…" "But what?"  
  
Kari bit her lip and looked up at Ryo. "He says that we have to share a room. All four of us."  
  
"What?!" Ryo and Kai asked. TK sighed. "That's not all. There's only one big bed and one bathroom. Means we all have to sleep on the same bed."  
  
"Well, seems like the only ones who have a problem with that is me. TK wouldn't mind sleeping with Kari, for sure, and they wouldn't mind sleeping with their future child." Kai explained, but stopped as TK and Kari were looking at him with inquisitive glances, while Ryo gave him a glare enough to turn a stone gargoyle into stone and shatter him.  
  
"Kai…I thought we mentioned something about you not saying about either of our…um…ancestry? You are so lucky Tai isn't in this group."  
  
"He'll kill you because he doesn't want Matt as a brother in law?"  
  
"No, Kai is Tai's son." Kai tried to club Ryo with the residue of the food fight.  
  
TK threw his arms up in despair. "What the heck are you guys saying?"  
  
Kai muttered something about blonds, while Ryo asked if they could talk in the room. Soon the four of them were sitting cross-legged on the floor in a circle.  
  
"You guys know we come from the future right?" Ryo asked, putting his hands together. TK and Kari nodded. "But Tai and the rest don't know," Added TK.  
  
"Well…see…um…TK? You're my father." Ryo said nervously. (Nervously?! He might even disrupt the flow of time by revealing this secret!)  
  
"Uh… have you been watching star wars?" "No, TK, I'm serious: You are my father." "Wow wow wow wait…" (Kai began to sing 'Butterfly' in the background. Butterfly, by Wada Kouji, is the Digimon 01 opening theme.)  
  
"You mean…I'm your father?" TK asked, extremely disbelieving. Ryo nodded and turned to Kari, who was smirking. "So who does Takeru 'TK' Takaishi marry?"  
  
TK muttered playfully at Kari's usage of TK's full name. Kari smirked and gave TK a light punch on the shoulder. "Who does TK marry?"  
  
Kai opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Ryo. "Wouldn't you rather know who you marry?"  
  
Kari nodded. Kai got some words out of his mouth finally. "Well, give you a clue. Two letters, starts with a T, ends with a K, and rhymes with TA."  
  
Kari looked, not comprehending for a while, then turned to look at TK, who was giving her the same look. "I'll be marrying my best friend?"  
  
Kai couldn't take it any more. "COME ON PEOPLE!!! WHY DO YOU THINK RYO RISKED HIS OWN EXISTENCE TO TELL YOU THAT HE'S YOUR SON? IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T LIKE EACH OTHER, AND RYO TOLD YOU THAT, RYO WOULD HAVE IMMEDIATELY DISSAPEARED FROM ALL OUR MEMORIES!!!"  
  
Ryo stood up, walked to the window, shut it, and turned to the pair. "You guys love each other. PLEASE confess it…or I'm doomed."  
  
TK gave Kari an invisible wink, then Kari stood up. "I can't be hearing this. TK, you may be my best friend, but I don't like you. I like Ken. That's why I always invite him to go when we were the 02 Digidestined."  
  
TK stood up looking at Kari very unpleasantly. "I thought you liked me. Anyway it doesn't matter; I love Yolei and nothing can change that." They both pouted, gave a "HM!" and turned to either side. Kai looked at Ryo sympathetically. "Don't worry, I'll lead the 02X people."  
  
Ryo laughed bitterly, then walked up to the two, spun them to face each other, then stuck their heads together (forcing them into a kiss coincidentally). "If you don't like each other, say you don't like him or her. Say it!" Ryo yelled.  
  
"Um Ryo," Kai suggested. "If you want them to say something, maybe you should, like…detach their lips from each other's?"  
  
Ryo let go of them and sat down. He breathed heavily. "Sorry guys. I don't know what came over me."  
  
TK and Kari stopped kissing, and blushed, before deciding that they should try and console Ryo first. "Wait a minute…Who said we didn't like each other?"  
  
Ryo gave both of them a big grin, then gave Kai a thumbs up. "AH HAH! YOU'VE FINALLY ADMITTED YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER! FINALLY!"  
  
TK and Kari sighed. "We said we didn't say that we 'didn't like each other', meaning we could like each other, not love each other."  
  
TK looked at Kari with puppy eyes and mock tears watering his eyes. "Does…this…mean…you…don't…like…me…Kari? WAH!" TK 'cried' and began to bawl into Kari's shirt. Kari just laughed.  
  
"Man, grow up. You haven't changed since we were eight!" At this, TK stood up, grabbed Kari up to him, and in a deep voice, asked if Ryo and Kai would leave the room to give them 'privacy'.  
  
Ryo suddenly flared. "Can you guys stop role-playing and flirting with each other like you're acting?!"  
  
TK and Kari suddenly looked serious. TK turned to all of them. "This, for the first time since we entered the room, is totally serious. It comes from the bottom of my heart. I love Kari; I always have, and I always will, even if Kari decides to go out with Ryo."  
  
"TK, I love you as much as you love me…well, as much as I think you love me."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Yada yada yada. Can we please get some romance here?"  
  
TK and Kari kissed passionately. TK winked at Ryo. "Watch and learn, son." 


	3. OOC Chapter: A very Digi-Concert

Digimon Fantasy: The Series  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
This fic just uses the Digimon characters; no pre-knowledge of Digimon is needed. Read the full disclaimer on chapter 1. I re-wrote this thing 32754.9 times and, well, this should be the final version.  
  
I don't own any of the below mentioned songs; I just happened to like them a lot and decided to use them in this concert fic. I had a dream where the digidestined were having a concert, and all that, so what the heck: Insert into my fic  
  
Enough has been said; let us proceed with the fic.  
  
Digimon Fantasy: An Alternate Fantasy Digimon Story  
  
The Absolute OOC (out-of-character) Chapter:  
  
A Very Digi-Concert  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Yada yada yada. Can we please get some romance here?"  
  
TK and Kari kissed passionately. TK winked at Ryo. "Watch and learn, son."  
  
Takeri: And…CUT! That's a wrap people! Everyone change into your civvies and meet in the mess hall for lunch.  
  
Ryo & Kai: (Walk off stage, with TK and Kari still kissing)  
  
Sora: Hey hey hey! Don't forget to breathe you two!  
  
(TK and Kari still kissing in the scene)  
  
Tai and Matt: OI!!!  
  
(TK and Kari break off, gasp for breath, blush madly, then hold hands)  
  
Mimi: Kari, we should go change now…you'll have to change out here if you want to hold hands with TK while you change  
  
Davis: (Enters from the opposite screen, where three extras are taking off their water-elemental clothing) Did I just see TK and Kari kiss?  
  
Yolei: (appearing from nowhere) Yes  
  
Davis: NO!!! (faints from heart attack)  
  
Takeri: Joe, please go heal him. We need him for other scenes.  
  
Joe: Right away.  
  
Takeri: Ok people, go change now. Izzy, what's wrong?  
  
Izzy: You could tell my displeasure?  
  
Takeri: You're sitting on the windowsill of a 20-storey building like you want to jump off it.  
  
Izzy: (Gets off the window) Well, I am most displeased at that scene where Joe yelled at me to shut up.  
  
Takeri: There there…. JODIE! (Jodie appears from out of nowhere)  
  
Izzy: Jodie…  
  
Jodie: Izzy…I…  
  
Takeri: OK PEOPLE LET'S GET CHANGED  
  
*20 minutes later, when everyone is changed into their civvies, sitting around a large round table (not totally full)*  
  
TK: (looks at Kari) (thinks to himself) She's so cute…  
  
Matt: (looks at Mimi) (thinks to himself) She's so cute…  
  
Tai: (looks at Sora) (thinks to himself) She's so beautiful…  
  
Ken: (looks at Yolei) (thinks to himself) She's so beautiful…  
  
Kari: (looks at TK) (thinks to herself) He's so cute…  
  
Mimi: (looks at Matt) (thinks to herself) He's so cute…  
  
Tai: (looks at Tai) (thinks to herself) He's so handsome…  
  
Yolei: (looks at Ken) (thinks to herself) He's so handsome…  
  
Izzy: (looks at Jodie and drools)  
  
Jodie: (looks at Izzy and drools)  
  
Joe: (stutters as he sees Jun)  
  
Matt: GAH JUN!!!  
  
Jun: Hi Matt. Hi people. HELLO TO YOU JYOU!!! (Glomps Joe)  
  
Matt: Phew…  
  
Takeri: Well it shouldn't be hard to figure out who likes who here…  
  
David & Mike: Yo Ryo, Kai, TK and Kari. Yo people. Yo Jun. Yo Takeri. Yo Ashley.  
  
David, Mike, Ryo and Kai: ASHLEY? (looks at the girl) GAH EVERYONE RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!  
  
Joe, Izzy, Matt, Tai, TK: ASHLEY?! AHH EVERYONE RUN!!!  
  
Takeri: OH MY GOD RUN!!!  
  
Davis: (revived from his earlier near-death experience) Ashley? (Gets glomped by her) GAH!!! SOMEONE GET RID OF HER!!!  
  
Takeri: (slams Davis and Ashley into a radioactive waste-disposal truck) Sorry Davis. We'll come for you. Eventually  
  
Davis: (muffled voice) NO!!!!  
  
(All the males return to their seats)  
  
David: Hello Danny.  
  
Mike: Hello Alex.  
  
Kai: Hi Kim  
  
Ryo: Hi Natalie  
  
Takeri: Hi Hikaru (Takeri = Takeru – u + i. Hikaru = Hikari – i + u.)  
  
Takeri: Right people, rearrange to sit next to your partners.  
  
(Shuffling around of seats. Everyone sits next to their gfs / bfs, and everyone is happy)  
  
Takeri: Eat! (Everyone starts to eat) Ok people, after this go rest, take a break, play some arcade games, then at 3 meet back here. You guys gotta go rehearse for your concert. Sorry people, you can't bring your partners; they'll just have to watch from the front seats.  
  
(Girls who aren't digidestined): YES!!!  
  
(later on, at 7.30)  
  
Takeri: Ok people, dress up, and let's go!  
  
(The digidestined males dress. The digidestined females wait, already dressed. Takeri begins handing out crest-shaped light-sticks)  
  
TK: Can I do that cameo where I show them what our crests are made of?  
  
Takeri: NO. Hello girls. Everyone, makeup! People people make sure you remember your lines and all that.  
  
(Everyone is wearing what they should be wearing, i.e. TK wearing green and yellow shirt and Bermudas, Kari wearing pink and white sleeveless shirt and shorts, etc.)  
  
(On stage, at exactly 7.59.40)  
  
Takeri: Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, let's welcome…  
  
(Clock strikes 8)  
  
Takeri: THE DIGIDESTINED!!!  
  
'Butterfly' By Wada Kouji  
  
Tai: Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte  
  
Sora: Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou  
  
Matt: Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa  
  
Mimi: Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai  
  
  
  
TK: Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou  
  
Kari: Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai  
  
  
  
Tai: Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja  
  
Matt: Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo  
  
Everyone: Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo  
  
Everyone: Kitto toberu sa OH MY LOVE  
  
  
  
Joe: Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte  
  
Izzy: Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou  
  
TK: Aimai na kotobatte igai ni benri datte  
  
Kari: Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara  
  
Ryo: Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou  
  
Kai: Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai  
  
Izzy & Joe: Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja  
  
Sora & Mimi: Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na  
  
Tai & Matt: Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo  
  
Everyone: Kitto toberu sa OH MY LOVE  
  
Ryo: Mugendai no yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja  
  
Kai: Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo  
  
TK: Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo  
  
(Above 3 boys and Kari): Kitto toberu sa OH YEAH  
  
Everyone: Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja  
  
Everyone: Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na  
  
Everyone: Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo  
  
Everyone: Kitto toberu sa OH MY LOVE  
  
(Crowd goes absolutely wild)  
  
(Digidestined bows and all go off.)  
  
Takeri: Abridged version of Target ~Akai Shougeki~ also by Wada Kouji  
  
'Target' / '~Akai Shougeki~' by Wada Kouji  
  
Davis: Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii  
  
Ken: Akaku daichi some agaru  
  
Yolei: Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu  
  
Cody: Bokura no te de sukuidasou  
  
Kari: Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo  
  
TK: Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away  
  
Davis & Ken: Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru  
  
Yolei & Kari: Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai  
  
TK and Cody: Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru  
  
Ryo & Kai: Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da  
  
TK: Atsui batoru okose  
  
(Crowd cheers, but this time doesn't cheer *that* much)  
  
(Everyone goes offstage)  
  
Takeri: I know this is a very short concert, but if you're all not satisfied, I can get Matt to strip to his boxers in front of you guys.  
  
Matt: Hey!  
  
Tai: HAH!  
  
Takeri: And Tai too. And Izzy, Joe, what the heck all the buff boys…  
  
Takeri: Minus Davis, of course.  
  
(Crowd cheers wildly)  
  
Matt: Wait a minute…you're buff too…  
  
Tai: Why not *we* strip you?  
  
Takeri: Uh…(sweats madly) announcing the last song, Itsumo Itsudemo by uh…some other guy. Sorry, forgot who it was…what the heck: Itsumo Itsudemo!  
  
Itsumo Itsudemo…by some guy whose name I forgot  
  
Kari: Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta reeru de  
  
TK: Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi  
  
Kai: Te to te tsunagiawase issho ni hashiru to  
  
Ryo: Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?  
  
Ryo & Kai: Itsumo itsumo itsu demo  
  
TK: Tsuujiatteru kara  
  
Ryo & Kai: Itsumo itsumo doko demo  
  
Kari: Tonde ikeru wa  
  
Ryo & Kai: Itsumo itsumo itsu demo  
  
TK & Kari: Minna ga soba ni iru  
  
Everyone: Kitto kitto dare demo  
  
Everyone: Hitori ja nai wa  
  
Tai: Omoide no merodi wa tooku iroasete  
  
Matt: Mou tameiki bakari no chiisana watashi  
  
Sora: Me to me de aizu shite issho ni utau to  
  
Mimi: Sou muteki no egao de ireru no wa naze?  
  
Joe: Itsumo itsumo itsu demo  
  
Izzy: Kokoro wo hiraitara  
  
Davis: Itsumo itsumo doko demo  
  
Ken: Ai ni ikeru wa  
  
Yolei: Itsumo itsumo itsu demo  
  
Cody: Minna no koe ga suru  
  
01 Digidestined: Kitto kitto dare demo  
  
02 Digidestined: Tsuyoku nareru ne  
  
(Music stops, stage goes black. Spotlight on TK and Kari)  
  
Kari: Itsumo itsumo itsu demo  
  
Kari: Tsuujiatteru kara  
  
TK: Itsumo itsumo doko demo  
  
TK: Tonde ikeru wa (music starts again)  
  
Ryo: Itsumo itsumo itsu demo  
  
Kai: Minna ga soba ni iru  
  
Ryo & Kai: Kitto kitto dare demo  
  
TK & Kari: Hitori ja nai wa  
  
Tai & Matt: Itsumo itsumo itsu demo  
  
Sora & Mimi: Kokoro wo hiraitara  
  
Joe, Izzy & Ken: Itsumo itsumo doko demo  
  
Davis, Yolei & Cody : Ai ni ikeru wa  
  
TK & Kari: Itsumo itsumo itsu demo  
  
Ryo & Kai: Minna no koe ga suru  
  
TK, Kari, Ryo & Kai: Kitto kitto dare demo  
  
Everyone: Tsuyoku nareru ne  
  
*End* 


	4. Book 3

Digimon Fantasy: The Series  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
This fic just uses the Digimon characters; no pre-knowledge of Digimon is needed. Read the full disclaimer on chapter 1. I re-wrote this thing 32754.9 times and, well, this should be the final version.  
  
Okay, even if the idea of the digidestined being summoned into some unknown parallel dimension has been done to death (enough to prompt CyberDracomon to write a Neo fic about it), most of the places are mine, most of the plot twists are mine, and most of all, THE DARK ONES ARE MINE…and so are Ryo, Kai, Mike, David, and whoever I decide to stick into this…crossover of everything you know. Yeah, even Mechwarrior. I am not going to give more of the plot away…just wait for the Mechwarrior book.  
  
Digimon Fantasy: An Alternate Fantasy Digimon Story  
  
Book 3: (A Very Digi-concert doesn't count: it's an OOC chapter)  
  
(As I was saying…) Book 3: Wings of Angels, Wings of Demons and Wings of Eagles.  
  
TK, Kari and Kai sat down at a table downstairs. Kai, by some inexplicable force, was now looking like he wasn't involved in any food- fight which happened in book 2. Kari was sitting there, looking pretty (like she always does in most Takari's), while TK looked plain…well…he looked plain. As in plain plain.  
  
"Sorry. He gets…well, I guess you can say he gets mood swings. He calls it schizophrenia, but what the heck? It's almost the same thing."  
  
"He has schizophrenia?" TK and Kari asked at once, both concerned.  
  
"Mild…he has a lot of personalities which are all conscious. It's a bit hard to explain, but it's like having 10 people in a room, everyone is listening to you, you're listening to one particular guy telling you what to do, but sometimes others cut in."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't understand either, but that's how he describes it. You're, like, his parents and you don't understand your kid? My god, you guys all need to see psychiatrists."  
  
"Wait a minute…you mean Ryo was serious? He's our son?"  
  
"No. He's you and TK's son, not you and me. I am Tai's son."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You mean you guys didn't believe him?"  
  
"You mean…he was telling the truth all the while?!"  
  
Kai looked at the Takari couple with an extremely disbelieving look. "We're your fellow digidestined and you guys don't trust us?!"  
  
"Well, you guys don't exactly tell the truth all the time."  
  
"Ryo tells the truth most of the time; but when he's lying it's easy to tel."  
  
"So you did send me that love letter!" TK and Kari both exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"What love letter?" Kai's query prompted TK's and Kari's faces to flush (red, what else? Flush the toilet?)  
  
"Uh…never mind."  
  
Ryo appeared at the top of the flight of the stairs, and jumped into the seat opposite Kari. His movement was absolutely amazing, and if this ever got turned into a movie, it would make the producers of The Matrix drool. The Takari couple just sat there breathlessly, while Kai smirked. "Can't resist showing off your powers eh?"  
  
"What powers?"  
  
"We're from the future, we can, like…do a lot of acrobatic stunts and run quickly."  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting." The old innkeeper greeted them, giving Kai an understanding look nobody else but he understood. "I believe you are all heading south?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"That I shall not reveal. But this I will tell you: to the south is a path, then it is the River of Ages. There isn't a bridge for a hundred thousand million miles, and that bridge is constantly under siege by water elementals and the kind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, follow me."  
  
The innkeeper led them into a small private room with many pieces of calligraphy and pictures. He pulled a switch behind a particularly large picture, and a secret door opened. They immediately entered the secret door into a small room with a large table and several chairs. There were also pictures and maps, but none were on the wall. The old man unrolled a particularly long one onto the table.  
  
"This is where we are, the Inn of Eternity. To the south is the River of Ages, and after that is The Nameless Forest."  
  
"Lemme guess, it's called the nameless forest because some smart-alec decided to call it that." Everyone was surprised by Ryo's sudden outburst.  
  
"No. It is called the nameless forest, because it is said that many nameless things originate from there. After that, there is a place known as the Pathway to Hell. There is a city right before the trail, and it is self- sufficient. A lot of people have been known to arrive from the north, but no one has actually returned from the south. Just outside the city is the Pathway to Hell. On the way to the Pathway to Hell, if you go on foot, or on horses, it will take very long, and be very troublesome. I am guessing that there will be others waiting for you, and the pathway to hell itself will take a long while, and there is no short-cut. Therefore I'm proposing this to you: Fly across the River of Ages and the Nameless forest into the city. You can do it, I will supply you with a compass and you can just fly straight."  
  
"How will we fly?" The old man could see through Kari's innocent look. "You cannot fool me, my dear Half-Celestial. I can almost see your wings. You may release them now." TK, Kari and Ryo all looked at each other, then back at the old man. "I mean no harm; it's just that I haven't seen a Half- Celestial teenager here in ages." The three quickly unfolded (unfolded might not be the word to use; summoned might be better) their wings, and there was a slight storm of white feathers. The old man caught three and made them glow, one glowing gold, one glowing pink, and one glowing yellow. He smiled.  
  
"I am not a Half-Celestial, but…" He did not finish his sentence, as blood red wings spread from his back. Claws emerged from his fingers, and two horns protruded out from his forehead. Ryo lit his beam sword in defense, while TK protectively stepped in front of Kari. Kari stepped behind TK, and Kai just stood up straight.  
  
"I mean no harm. Though I am a Half-Demon, or a Half-Fiend, I shall not hurt you. I am one of the two Half-Fiends I know. The other is your friend here, Kai. Do not worry; all the others of my race have died because of me. My wife was a Half-Celestial herself, and she ended up being killed by my race, which I took revenge on for a few hundred ye. My son…he has it worst. He is a half-demon half-angel." Tears welled up in the old man's eyes, as Kai released his mercury wings and patted the old man on his…back. The old man looked up in determination.  
  
"There is more I know that I would tell you, but now is not the time. All I can say is, your best choice now is to rest up for about…a week, then spend the second week flying…I'd say you'd reach a city by the week after the next, on Monday."  
  
"How do we know we'll not fall and die, or fall and drown? And then, we shall either starve and fall, or fall asleep and fall." The old man let out a laugh. "I have thought of that. I have prepared eight flasks of valiance. One flask will last you about two days. Once you drink this flask, it will increase your concentration abilities tremendously, and you shall be able to fly to the city without any hitches if you don't play around, and if you each consume two flasks. Take them only when you need, though, and don't swallow everything. The side effects are that you must rest for two weeks after that, but it doesn't matter if you check into my brother's inn, Legacy of Darkness."  
  
Ryo, Kai, Kari and TK had a brief conference (using their eyes) and decided to trust this old man's guidance. He had not killed them, and might not actually mean any harm. After a lot more discussion, TK, Kari, Ryo and Kai decided to rest for a week, meaning eating very good, nutritious meals, and rest for 10 hours a day, spending the other times playing games.  
  
  
  
While X were getting ready to go over the river, Mega was deciding on a different way. After that run-in with the bandits, they reached a port- town, whose name was WaterPort. They booked a place on the fastest ship going south to the port-town on the other end of the river, PortWater. They immediately entered the ship and began a perilous journey across the River of Ages which was giving Genesis one heck of a hike. They experienced many difficulties, and they finally reached the half-way point of the river…  
  
"This cruise is *so* relaxing…" Sora exclaimed  
  
"Yeah…" Mimi gushed dreamily. It seemed that swimming trunks were widespread in the middle ages, and Mimi had a field day admiring the muscular Warriors exhibiting their muscles on the top deck. She and Sora were in their bathing suits sitting on one of those recliner-chair thingies you sit on to sunbath, and were of the few females on the ship, so they enjoyed plenty of attention. The males weren't that lucky, as Mimi and Sora had their eyes fixed each on a particular guy; Mimi's guy was in blue trunks, Sora's was in an orange one. They were, obviously, admiring the pectoral muscles of their *ahem* close traveling companions, and also their gluteus maximus. (If you *really* need me to spell it out for you, Mimi and Sora were practically drooling at Matt and Tai respectively, at their chests and at their…um…well, just go ask someone what a gluteus maximus is. {You'll get the best effect from your soul-mates})  
  
Sora and Mimi were not the only ones drooling. The poor sea-elves on the ship were complaining about the large amount of males drooling on the top deck; it required extra cleaning and was as good as ballast. The object of the males' uncontrollable salivation was due to the two girls exposing a heck load of flesh. (The only females who exposed more flesh were either centaurs, mermaids or bar strippers {Yes they do have bars in fantasy realms}) Tai and Matt were no exception. Although they pretended to walk around and discuss something, most of the time they had their mouths closed to keep their saliva inside their jaws. The other males were…well, drooling so much you might have thought there were over a hundred fountains on the ship. Tai and Matt tried to keep the drool in their mouths, occasionally leaning over the side to spit out what was inside. Suddenly there was a bugle call, and several sea-elves appeared on deck with cutlasses in their scabbards, quivers on their back, a bow in one and an arrow in the other.  
  
Just at that moment there was a spray of water, splashing into the deck. It quickly metamorphosed to become three water elementals. Bowstrings were released and three glowing arrows made their way inside one elemental, who suddenly shivered, then spontaneously combusted. Other males all ran at the elementals, hoping to show off, when they either got crushed, or got poisoned by their stings. There was a gigantic wave, and soon 12 water elementals stood on the deck, facing about 30 unarmed warriors in their trunks. Bloody bodies were littered throughout the deck. Just at that timely moment, Matt shot off two blasts of ice. Two water elementals immediately froze and shattered.  
  
"What?!" The largest elemental exclaimed with a gurgling sound. Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi had mysteriously disappeared and reappeared on deck with all their armour.  
  
"HUA!" Tai swung his colossal blade, and several elementals were hit by the half-circle of fire. They were just knocked back, however, as fire did not do much to them. Matt and Mimi began to fight them, with Sora occasionally throwing a few wind spells, while Tai 'evacuated' the drooling males off-deck to arm themselves. The sea-elves continued to rain arrows on the elementals, while some resorted to melee attacks with their enchanted cutlasses.  
  
A tremor shook the ship, and all below deck fell to the floor. Several sea-elves fell off the ship, while the four Digidestined shook. "What's going on?!"  
  
A telltale tentacle swung out from the water and roped (or tried to) a water elemental. The elemental tried to sting it with poison, bite it and pummel it, but it somehow got crushed and fell back into the sea with a sickening splat.  
  
"KRAKEN!!!" The sea-elves exclaimed before fleeing. Several water elementals chased after them, but a spray of darkness emerged from the water. "DUCK!" Tai ordered. Every human ducked, while the water elementals were struck. The blackish substance eradicated the elementals, but it was as slippery as oil. That was not the main problem as the Kraken, or the gigantic squid, stuck out its tentacles to slowly crush the ship. Tai cursed.  
  
"Anyone here knows how to kill a gigantic squid?" A heavily armoured man walked towards Tai with extreme slowness and a loud noise with every step. He was *really* heavily armoured, like the Robocop of the medieval times. He wielded a large military pick in either hand, and began to puncture holes in the tentacles with his pick. "You must poke out both eyes. Even then it will not die, but it will suffer greatly and flee." The man said. Tai didn't realise he was talking to himself until the man looked at him. "You, the one with the *big* blade, go poke his eyes out."  
  
"But…I can't survive underwater." "No problem!!!" Mimi exclaimed. She immediately pulled out some weed-looking thing from thin air, and handed them to Tai and Matt. "Water Weed. With it you can breathe underwater, but not on land. If you want to breathe normally again, say 'Land'. It works, but I suggest you guys strip to your cotton clothes and jump into the water first, before eating it."  
  
Tai and Matt looked at each other, then stripped down to their clothes. (Mimi and Sora were giggling and drooling) They grabbed some Water Weed, jumped into the water, ate it, and soon were stabbing the Kraken with all their might. They managed to impale the large pupils of the squid, and soon everything on the ship was more or less normal again.  
  
End of book 3. Yes, I know you're expecting something longer, but here's a preview of what's going to come… In a *much* later story. This isn't the final version, just a basic preview.  
  
  
  
"Amn Ral Tal Dol Vex Hel, Ber Tir Ith El Eth Ort."  
  
The mage's eyes widened as he heard the chant. He turned to Izzy and yelled "THE BOOK OF TECH!!!"  
  
"Alpha Omega Beta Delta." Izzy paused, before continuing. He was too far away to hear what the mage was yelling at, and anyway he wanted to know what this verse was. "Chrono Nano Bio Techno." A light blue glow spread throughout the lands.  
  
"Don't. Say. Anything." The Mage ordered.  
  
"What?" Izzy asked. The mage cursed as a wave of energy spread from Izzy's laptop, implementing technology everywhere. It was as though the whole fic was suddenly converted from a fantasy story into a science-fiction fantasy.  
  
" 'What' was the final word; I should've known." The mage muttered, his scarlet robes looking slightly sleeker than before, and his amulet shinier. Suddenly they noticed his visor was semi-transparent, like a VR-visor. He muttered some words before grabbing a stick out from his backpack, which now looked like a miniature jump-jet pack. Soon, he was holding a proton rifle/cannon in his right hand (which was just his staff a few seconds ago) and on his left hand he wore a sort of metallic gauntlet with small missile packs.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Armour up!" Several high-tech looking pieces of armour began to armour the mage, while two long cylinders erupted from the backpack. They reconfigured themselves so that they rested as two cannons on the mage's shoulder, but flexible to move in all directions.  
  
"Well, if you want to know, those words on your laptop are the final inscriptions on the book of tech. Once all the words in the book of tech are read, this world will have technology in it. And we just got a heck load of technology."  
  
1  
  
2 The end 


End file.
